


Last Kiss

by PinkImpala68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkImpala68/pseuds/PinkImpala68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say goodbye........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Draco stood at the train station watching his future walk away from him. He hated the choices he made in his early years but he was proud that he stood up to his father and his fellow Slytherins. He was proud of his relationship with Harry and the love he felt for him but know that was over. The Hero of Wizard World could not be with a reformed Death Eater. So here he stood with his broken heart watching his love walk away.

" But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,  
All that I know is I don't know,  
How to be something you miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name forever the name on my lips "

Narcissa met Draco at the station and they returned to the manor that held so many bad memories. Each decided that they could not live there and remain in the wizard community. With Professor Pomfrey's help Draco was able to receive a spot in a wizard medical school in the United States and he took it. He was going to start over and try and forget about Harry but even he knew that it might be impossible.

 

" So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and  
I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe and  
I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.  
Hope it's nice where you are and  
I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and  
Something reminds you,  
You wish you had stayed we can plan for a change in weather and time,  
I never planned on you changing your mind. "

.....Several years later....  
Dr. Draco Malfoy just completed his first rounds at St. Mungo's and he loved it. He specialized in Pediatrics medicine. Despite his history, Draco was well respected for his knowledge in both Wizard and Muggle Medicine. Just as he was preparing to leave a fellow doctor asked for his help in the emergency room and that is where Draco ran into Harry Potter the first time in years. Before Harry could say anything, Draco bent down to the little boy and asked what was wrong. Teddy had hurt his arm and he told Draco all about it. Draco had it fixed in no time and without saying a word, left the room. Harry managed to corner a nurse and asked about Draco and she told him all about his medical school both wizard and muggle and how he was respected by the staff at St. Mungo's. Harry was glad about this information. He had missed Draco and regretted how he ended their relationship. To this day, Harry still loved Draco.

"I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in.  
I'm not much for dancing,  
But for you I did because  
I loved your handshake meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. "

Harry found out where Draco was living and went to him. As soon as Draco opened the door, Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed him like he had never had before. Draco said, "I am still a Death Eater". 

"So what, I am still the boy who lived who happens to love you very much and is so very sorry that I let you go so many years ago." 

Epilogue:.......6 months later......

On a lovely spring day, Harry and Draco were married with all of their friends. Draco invited several from America. Everyone was happy to see the two reunited after years apart. Ron told Harry not to break Draco's heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbreak but with a happy ending.  
> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss"
> 
> All characters are owned by JK Rowling.


End file.
